dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Ham Bat
|stack = Does not stack |spawnCode = "hambat" |perk = Infinite uses while fresh. |description = It takes food to make food.}} The Ham Bat is a Melee Weapon which deals 59.5 damage. It spoils after 10 days and has unlimited uses during this period. Despite being made out of meat, it cannot be eaten by the player or other mobs and will not anger a Bunnyman when in the player's possession. The Ham Bat requires 1 Pig Skin, 2 Twigs, and 2 Meat to craft and an Alchemy Engine to prototype. Downloadable Content In the Reign of Giants and Shipwrecked DLCs, the Ham Bat's damage will now decrease as the weapon spoils. The highest damage is 59.5 when fresh, and the damage decreases by about 0.37 per minute until it reaches its lowest damage of 29.75, just before turning into Rot. It becomes weaker than a Tentacle Spike after 3 days, it becomes weaker than a Battle Spear after 5.75 days, and on the 9th day, it's about as powerful as a Spear. The Ham Bat will last longer when put into an Ice Box, Insulated Pack, Sea Sack, Chef Pouch and Snow Chester. Tips * Having four spare Monster Meat, feeding them to a Pig (resulting in it turning into a Werepig) and then slaying the Werepig can result in the player receiving all of the necessary ingredients needed for crafting, excluding the Twigs. One alternative is to feed meat to a single Pig and select a neutral Pig as an attack target; this will cause surrounding neutral Pigs to become aggressive towards the player's Pig follower and kill it, causing it to drop resources. * The unlimited uses make it ideal for dealing damage to mobs and entities that don't fight back, like Spider Dens and Snurtles. * It's more effective to craft the Ham Bat in Winter because during that season spoilage rate is reduced by 25%. * The Ham Bat can be crafted from spoiled meat and will be fully fresh when crafted. This makes it handy to be crafted right before a fight. Trivia * The Ham Bat was added in the A Little Rain Must Fall update. * The Ham Bat makes an appearance as the in the popular online first-person shooter Team Fortress 2 to promote Don't Starve shortly before its release (along with the Wilson weave). It was awarded in Genuine quality to those who pre-purchased Don't Starve before April 23, 2013. * The Ham Bat was the second renewable melee-weapon in the game, after the Dark Sword. * Before the first "Bugfix/Performance" update, the Ham Bat used to be an edible Monster Food item and had 100 uses, in addition to spoiling over time. * A Ham Bat can be used as a Steam chat emoticon. * On the Reign Of Giants promotion picture for Winter, Wilson is seen cooking a piece of meat that resembles the Ham Bat. Gallery Ham Bat Held.jpg|Wolfgang wielding the Ham Bat. Toy Spider.png|A Spider figurine by a Ham Bat. Don't Starve Banner.png|Wilson's Weave along with the Ham Shank on the promotional banner for Don't Starve. * Wolfgang caroling next to the three Ham Bat skins ru:Мясная бита Category:Science Category:Fight Tab Category:Equipable Items Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Perishables Category:Limited use Category:Non-Flammable